powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 41: The Sent Words
is the forty-first episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It features the aftermath of the first battle with Doukoku and a development that will lead into the final confrontation with Akumaro. Synopsis Kotoha begins to doubt her own position on the team after receiving a letter from her older sister Mitsuba. Plot After surviving Doukoku's attack, and realizing the sealing character's importance, the vassals wonder how to deal with him and Akumaro. While this occurs, while looking over Takeru's condition and knowing that something is wrong, Kotoha receives a letter from her sister. The other vassals find her as they head out to get some sushi, though Kotoha now has doubts being dependant on the others. The Ayakashi Sunasusuri arrives, attacking people and inducing an insatiable appetite in those hit by his sand. After fighting the Nanashi, Shinken Yellow battles the Ayakashi by herself and loses as the others end up being affected by Sunasusuri's sand. Later that night, after the others are restrained so they do not eat everything in sight, Takeru wakes up and overhears Kotoha talking to Jii about him. The next day, Sunasusuri resumes his mission as Takeru heads off on his own. After Jii explains to Kotoha that her sister is encouraging her to be true Shinken Yellow, Kotoha arrives to aid Shinken Red, transforming into Shinken Yellow to battle Sunasusuri. She is unable to defeat him, but she uses the Inromaru to transform into Super Shinken Yellow and slays him to break his hold on the other Shinkengers. After Sunasusuri enlarges, the other Shinkengers arrive and form SamuraiHaOh and destroy the Ayakashi while Saru Origami holds him off. Soon after, as Kotoha accepts her role as Shinken Yellow and, because of her, Takeru starts opening up again to the others. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Man: , , *Woman: , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Super, Saishuu Ougi, Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 6.2% *'Key Title Kanji': 贈 (Send; referring to the letter that Mitsuba sends to Kotoha) *As of this episode, Kotoha is the only other one on the team who has used the Super Mougyu Bazooka other than both Shinken Reds. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Act 41: The Sent Words, Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition, Act 43: One Last Sword, Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House and Act 45: The Impersonator. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi